


A Good Slave

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Breathplay, Catsuit, Choking, Cock Cages, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dehumanization, Dom Steve Harrington, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gimp Headspace, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Heavy warning on the amount of kink, Latex, M/M, Masks, Master/Slave, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stepping, Sub Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington, Violent Sex, Wet & Messy, leather boots, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Lick my boots.”The black latex squeaked when Steve pushed Billy down to his knees on the floor and bent him forward. Licking his lips, Steve surveyed the sight of the blonde kneeling submissively in front of him. Not that Steve could see any of the blonde curls beneath the gimp mask. Steve only sees those blue, blue eyes and the seam of his lips pressed tightly together behind the unzipped mouth of the maskHe trailed his hand over the top of Billy’s head, shoving it down to the floor until Billy’s face hovered over his boots. “Lick them,slave.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	A Good Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend’s birthday and... it’s a lot. There is a LOT of kink in this fic and it’s all consensual and talked about off-screen but on screen it’s really heavy and borderline violent.
> 
> Also, a note about gimps: For anyone who isn’t familiar with gimps, they like to be objectified and used; they usually wear black catsuits and head masks to be more depersonalized and dehumanized, just becoming another gimp and interchangeable with another. They like to be toys stored away only to be used when their owner wants them.
> 
> If there’s something else that needs to be tagged, please let me know.

“Lick my boots.”

The black latex squeaked when Steve pushed Billy down to his knees on the floor and bent him forward. Licking his lips, Steve surveyed the sight of the blonde kneeling submissively in front of him. Not that Steve could see any of the blonde curls beneath the gimp mask. Steve only sees those blue, blue eyes and the seam of his lips pressed tightly together behind the unzipped mouth of the mask

He trailed his hand over the top of Billy’s head, shoving it down to the floor until Billy’s face hovered over his boots. “Lick them, _slave_.”

Billy whimpered softly and ducked his head low, practically trembling as his tongue darted out to lick in tiny, kittenish flicks over the black leather. They’re all Steve’s wearing. With his hands cuffed behind his back, Billy had to maintain his balance just-so in order to keep from falling forward onto his face. Steve tipped one toe upwards, gently catching under Billy’s chin, before he used his boot to gently kick Billy away - more of a push with his foot than anything else. 

“Pathetic,” Steve commented, lip curling in fake disgust when Billy shoved his face into the floor with a loud sound of distress.

But the pleased wriggle of Billy’s hips gave Steve the signal that he needed to continue. He raised his foot and pressed it to the back of Billy’s neck, the weight of it pushing Billy fully onto the floor and grinding his masked face into the hardwood.

“There… got you right where you belong. You like this, slave?”

“Yes, Master,” Billy gasped, words muffled by how his face was shoved into the floor. His hips bucked against the wood planks as Steve applied a little more pressure and the sole of his boot dug into Billy’s soft skin. 

“Of course you like it,” came Steve’s response, and he pressed down hard on Billy’s neck, hard enough to cut off his air supply, before letting up completely. Steve knew there’ll be a print left behind. “You’re a slave. You’re my toy to use whenever I want.”

Billy looked up at Steve from the corner of his eye, a spot of clear blue among the black. “Yes, Master.”

Steve smirked and walked around Billy until he loomed behind him. The catsuit left nothing to the imagination. Even if it had, Steve’s seen every inch of Billy’s body in all kinds of positions and knows exactly what that skin feels like beneath his hands and mouth. Steve bent down to toy with the zipper at the small of Billy’s back.

“Do you think you’ve earned getting fucked?”

Billy doesn’t reply immediately, seemingly thinking about his response. Steve was proud of that; Billy only ever slowed down when he got like this, zipped up in his suit with his mask on.

“It’s not up to me, Master,” he finally said.

Steve’s smirk turned into a smile and he let his hand fly open to smack one side of Billy’s ass. The impact made Billy cry out and rock forward.

“Good answer, slave. Because that’s _my_ choice, isn’t it?” Steve cupped Billy’s ass, squeezing roughly before smacking it again, then smacking the other side. “Did you prep yourself like I instructed?”

Billy shifted on his knees, head still pressed to the floor obediently, and he cleared his throat. “Yes, Master.”

Steve grinned meanly and smacked Billy’s ass again before he tugged the zipper down to the underside of Billy’s dick to expose his ass and balls only. Billy’s dick is locked away, only half-hard under the stylized steel of his cock cage. Parting the latex, Steve flicked the metal base of the smallest plug Billy owned and chuckled darkly at the gasp of surprise startled from Billy’s lips.

He slowly tugged the plug out before pushing it back in and started a leisurely pace fucking it in and out, licking his lips from the slick, squelching sounds of lube and the tiny gasps and grunts from Billy’s mouth. “Such a good toy, following my instructions.” He shoved the plug in one last time before he pulled it out completely and tossed it aside, hearing it clatter on the floor and roll away. Steve didn’t care where it ended up.

He’d have Billy clean it up later, anyway.

He smacks Billy’s ass once more just to see the way his hole winked back at him, and he smirks at it. Steve shoved two long fingers inside Billy, pressing down roughly and rhythmically against Billy’s spot until the blonde was moaning and straining against his cuffs, trying not to move and utterly failing. Steve spread his fingers wide and started scissoring them, pistoning in and out. Opening Billy up around him, opening Billy up to ready him for the long, thick length of Steve’s cock.

His own breathing grew heavier as a third finger pressed in. Billy had used plenty of lube earlier, thankfully. Steve had asked for that specifically so he wouldn’t have to do as much work. Satisfied that he’d teased Billy and stretched him open far enough, Steve pulled his fingers out and used the lube to slick up his dick.

“Roll over, toy,” Steve barked out, still stroking himself as Billy struggled to comply with the cuffs still tight and unforgiving around his wrists. He flopped over with a huffed breath, his eyes glazed over, and Steve could tell that he’d gone straight into sub-space. God, Billy really needed this if he sunk into his gimp headspace so fast.

Steve knocked Billy’s legs open and pulled one leg over his shoulder, using his free hand to grip the base of his dick. He turned his head to bite at the inside of Billy’s knee just next to his head, bit down _hard_ just as he pushed inside of Billy’s ass. It knocks a scream right out of the blonde, sounds like it came straight from his chest it’s so deep and guttural. And Billy had tightened from the bite right when he pushed in, and he’s hot and so _wet_ from all the lube, and Steve groaned against the latex. Clenched his teeth a little harder, before easing his teeth out of the flesh of Billy’s leg to pant into the air. He finally bottoms out with another loud noise from Billy below him and a grunt pulled from his own throat.

His hands moved to grip Billy’s hips so tightly Steve’s sure he would be rubbing arnica cream into them tomorrow, right before he slotted his fingers into those spots and pressed down just enough to make Billy moan from it.

Then, Steve started to fuck. He didn’t ease into it but rather started off giving Billy these brutal thrusts, ones that had him shoving deep enough to be sure Billy would feel it tomorrow, would make him step gingerly and sit down with a wince that would get Steve a little hot under the collar. Thrusts that made Billy moan and whimper, made him grit his teeth and tighten his leg over Steve’s shoulder. And Steve’s nails dug in and he tilted forward so he had Billy practically bent in half.

Billy looked up at him, startled by the sudden change of position, mouth open on a panted breath, and Steve pulled his head back to spit right on Billy’s mouth, saliva landing in a thick glob on his lips. It Steve started fucking into Billy again, hard but shallow to hit Billy’s spot and Steve knew he got the angle right when Billy choked on an inhale, choked on _Steve’s spit_.

“Fuck, such a slutty little toy for me,” Steve panted, letting go of Billy’s hips and trailing one hand up to grab Billy’s neck and he leaned forward. He leaned his weight into Billy’s throat and Steve groaned loudly at the choking noise of Billy’s air cutting off. “Taking my dick like you were made for it. And you were, weren’t you slave? Your only purpose is to be my fucktoy.”

Billy’s mouth worked wordlessly around an affirmation he couldn’t give breath to, not with it trapped in his chest. But Steve could see Billy’s lips forming _‘yes, Master’_ and Steve practically growled in pleasure. He pulled his hand back and Billy sucked in a deep breath, gasping for it, then cried out as Steve slapped him across the face.

“Say it, slave!”

“Yes, Master! I’m your fucktoy, I was made to be your fucktoy!”

Steve groaned and pulled out entirely, his dick hard and wet with lube, and he ignored Billy’s whimpers, ignored the way he squirmed with his hands still bound behind his back. Instead, Steve shuffled up Billy’s body until his knees were on either side of Billy’s chest, locking his arms in even more.

“Open wide, slave,” Steve demanded gruffly, like he’d been the one screaming, and grabbed Billy’s head with both hands to shove his way into Billy’s mouth once those lips parted.

His cock hit the back of Billy’s mouth, knocking against his soft palate and making him choke and gag. But Steve didn’t care. He shoved in further, teeth gritted at the way Billy struggled under him, gagging and working his throat until Steve pulled out with a line of spit still connected to Billy’s lips.

“You like that, slave? You like the taste of your ass on Master’s cock?”

Steve shoved in again, eyes rolling back in his head when Billy nodded even with a dick in his mouth, always so eager to answer Steve when he was like this.

“F-fuck yeah,” Steve whispered, hips slamming forward into Billy’s mouth, shoving the entire length down Billy’s throat and then staying there. Forcing Billy to choke around it. Watching Billy’s face turn red, watching tears clump together on his eyelashes before falling down the black latex to smear together with Steve’s spit and Billy’s spit.

Billy was a fucking _mess_ and Steve loved it.

So he pulled out again, let Billy cough and swallow around the spit and mucous and slapped him again, and again, until the tears started coming freely and Billy’s breath hitched on these tiny sobs that made Steve’s cock throb with desire.

“You’re such a fucking mess,” Steve panted.

He grabbed his dick and smacked it against the wetness on Billy’s face, smacked it against his lips and thrust it along the line of his mouth. Steve gathered saliva in his mouth and spit down at him again, getting it on one of Billy’s eyes this time. He smeared it over, lip trapped between his teeth as one blue, watery eye peered up at him.

Steve butted the head of his cock up against Billy’s lips, red and sore and puffy with use, and slipped in as Billy moaned around him, sucking and bobbing his head before widening his jaw and forcing his mouth down Steve’s dick. Open-mouthed and panting, Steve ran a hand over Billy’s head before gripping it again and shoved his hips inside.

He was getting so close, was right on the edge, as he fucked Billy’s face, balls hitting his chin with each thrust. It was Billy looking up at him through wet eyelashes, his spit-covered eye barely open, lashes stuck together, and tears streaming from them that really tipped Steve over the ledge.

“Fuck!” He shouted, thrusting in as his dick pulsed with his orgasm, shooting his cum deep down Billy’s throat.

Billy struggled against the sensation, gagging and coughing as Steve pulled out to let the last couple of pulses spill weakly over Billy’s mouth. The last little dribble blurted out over his eye.

Steve heaved himself over onto his ass and sat there, panting, before looking down at Billy. He was trembling, moaning softly next to Steve.

“You want me to put you away like this, toy? All used and dirty?”

Steve slipped two fingers down to Billy’s lips and pushed the cum Billy hadn’t been able to choke down back into his mouth. Pressed the fingers deep, mean, feeling Billy gag around them as they hit the back of his abused throat.

And yet Billy still nodded eagerly, like being left alone and waiting until Steve was ready to use his toy again was all he wanted.

Steve grinned.

“That’s a good slave.”


End file.
